The Death of One Kusanagai Yoshiki
by futbalfreak18
Summary: Sumire is having romance problems, but not the ones that bother most. No the man in her life has gone psycho for no apparent reason, and things with her partner seem different. As a darkness threatens, can Sumire save the one she loves?
1. Yoshiki is not a good person

By futbalfreak18

Dedicated to twilightwolf99 and XredbaronessX

AN: This story takes the basis of Venus Versus Virus, but doesn't even propose to follow the plot, as you shall see. I just keep the personalities from towards the end of the manga. It was written to fulfill a promise and a personal need to see Yoshiki die. I refuse the anime's ending, and have gone with the scheming, evil Yoshiki character in the manga. For all the Sumire/Lucia fans, cheers. :D I really want to write some with them already in a relationship, so I promise to come back. I'm going to write some different pieces to play with other styles so please R/R as I go!!

Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is going to be much longer and should be published here in the next week. I promise it will get more interesting very soon!! And it's going to be a bit more different than you might think. :)

* * *

"Yoshiki? Yoshiki, are you all right?" The boy gripped his head, and his eyes repeatedly shut in pain. Sumire didn't notice the way his almond-colored orbs turned a much darker shade momentarily. Another blink and they were back to their normal color. Yoshiki slowly began to rub his temples, before finally dropping his hands to his sides.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think… I think I'm going to go home now." Yoshiki just stared at the floor of the house on the slide where he and Sumire sat.

"Are you sure you're ok? At least let me walk you home." Sumire's hand began to reach toward Yoshiki. He slapped it away.

"No!," he paused. "No, just leave me alone." Quickly, he left the slide house, and within moments was gone. Sumire sat there, legs cramped from sitting in the small house, arms hanging limply at her sides, and she began to cry.

She ran home to the Vanguard, as the tears slowed. By the time she approached the bridge, her crying had stopped, but her eyes were still red. Lucia mustn't see her like this or else she'd be sure to ask questions. Lucia worried enough about her already. Sumire tried to quietly sneak through the house and to the bedroom she shared with Lucia.

However, being Sumire, she tripped spectacularly down the stairs. Her schoolbag fell down the steps spilling its contents everywhere producing a cacophony throughout the house. Sumire, after cart wheeling and flying like a circus monkey, landed at the base of the stairs on her back with her legs spread up the wall.

Lucia appeared from around the corner gun drawn.

"Oh, Sumire, it's just you," she replaced her gun t its holster, and seemed to relax for a moment. Suddenly, she registered the position Sumire was in. "Are you ok? How'd this happen? Did you hurt anything?" she asked quickly, without any particularly noticeable difference from her usual tone. However, Lola, listening from the kitchen, perked her ears. Lucia dashed to Sumire's side and helped her right herself in to a sitting position. Seeing quickly that nothing was damaged, Lucia relaxed against the bottom stair. She smiled to herself. "Seriously, you've had some big falls Sumire, but that has to take the cake. What on earth happened this time?"

Sumire didn't dare to look at Lucia. "Uh, I just… I just tripped over myself," Sumire murmured. She tried to laugh, but it came out more like the sound of a cow choking on its cud. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucia begin to frown.

"Sumire, is something up?" Lucia asked.

"No, nothing Lucia. I-I gotta go now. I think I need to lie down for a bit. I-I'll see ya later," Sumire blurted. She picked up her school bag, hugged it to her chest, and ran to the bedroom. She left all the papers and pens that had fallen out of her bag on the steps. She just needed to get away. For some reason, seeing Lucia look concerned just wanted to make her cry more.


	2. Lucia is a very good person

By futbalfreak18

Dedicated to twilightwolf99 and XredbaronessX

AN: Sorry, I haven't updated. I'm under threat of death from twilightwolf99 if I don't update every week though so things should come out faster. This chapter isn't my best, but I'm excited for the next one! :) So yeah, don't leave me! And R&R! It's really helpful. :)

Lucia listened as the bedroom door clicked shut. Papers and pens were scattered about the lower part of stairs around where she was sitting. She wasn't entirely sure how to react now. What she wanted, to kick down the bedroom door and kiss the hurt good bye in a way you'd never find in a Disney movie, would probably end poorly. By Lucia's guess, Sumire wouldn't be disgusted. No, she'd be confused. She'd still try to be Lucia's friend, and that… that would just hurt them both.

Slowly, Lucia began to collect Sumire's schoolwork. So what was she left with? How did friends do this? This- this comforting thing. Lucia swore under her breath about her eye and her father and this cursed life that had been forced on her. How because of it she had no clue what she needed to do. And now Sumire was upset and she didn't know what to do, never mind the fact that she was completely in love with the girl and-

"Y'know, taking her out might cheer her up."

Lucia's hand instinctively went to her gun before she seeing it was only Lola, sitting on the back of the couch nibbling some Pocky.

"How would that help?" Lucia grumbled, turning her eyes back to where she was picking up papers.

"Well, like girl-talk. Go out, have some fun, relax, girl-talk." The blonde shrugged.

"Lola, I can't just leave the shop and take a break. Not with the recent increase in virus activity. Besides, I don't even know how to 'girl-talk'. Girl-talk and I would probably go together as well as… chocolate and asparagus."

"Chocolate asparagus! I've never tried that." Lola smiled. "I think I know what we're having for dinner!" Lucia groaned inside. "Anyway", Lola continued, "Nahashi and I can take care of things for a few hours. And it looks to me like you could use some time off anyway."

"Lola, I have never taken time off. This job doesn't ever stop."

"Ok, ok. You could 'patrol' the mall y'know." Lola giggled. "But make sure to take her to a dessert shop and treat Sumire nicely. You don't want your first date to be disappointing." Lola shoved another stick of Pocky in her mouth before her mischievous smile could break through.

Meanwhile, Lucia's skin turned an interesting shade of red, sort of like the color of Santa's coat. Though maybe it was more like Rudolph's nose, the way her cheeks were glowing. Lola couldn't help laughing.

"Lucia, you're so adorable. I can't imagine how you ever thought you were going to hide something like this from me though. I mean, what do you take me for? Just some cute little girl that likes chocolate?" Lola glanced at the bedroom door. "Maybe I should tell her? Save you some trouble at the very least."

She started walking in the direction of the door. Suddenly, Lucia slid in front of her, arms spread wide to try and stop her from getting any closer.

"Why Lucia, how is it you never even break a sweat when your fighting a virus, but now I'm about to profess your love and you're actually breathing heavily?"

"Lola, you can't tell her." Lola had a hard time restraining a grin. She had been right, this was a very fun.

"Oh, but why in heavens not? You're never going to tell her. And right now is the perfect opportunity!"

"Lola, if I told her, she'd only be confused, and it would end up ruining everything." Lucia let her arms drop to her sides. "Besides, she already has that Yoshiki character."

"Yeah, y'know I've never gotten good vibes about him." Lola looked at Lucia's sad eyes, and slumped shoulders. Her usually tall, proud posture had disappeared. Lola sighed. "At the very least, you should take her out of here and cheer her up. I can hold down the fort. Though I still think you should tell her. It would make you feel better, and I know Sumire would take it better than you think."

"Fine. I'll take her out."

"And?"

"And… I'll consider telling her how I feel. But-"

"Stop." Lola cut her off. "Don't think about the 'what-ifs'. Just go and have a good time." She smiled and made some shooing motions.

Slowyl, Lucia turned around and headed towards the bedroom. When she got to the door, she paused and took in a deep breath. She knocked quietly.

"Sumire, can I come in?" All she heard was some muffled sniffling. Lucia turned the door knob, finding the door to be unlocked. She entered the room before noiselessly shutting the door behind her. In the dark, she could only vaguely see a lump in Sumire's bed.

Lucia walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat down. Lightly, she put a hand on what she believed must be Sumire's shoulder. She began rubbing small circles, while the pair sat in silence for a moment. Occasionally, Sumire would sniffle under her bed covers. She scooted closer to Lucia so that her head was burrowed against Lucia's thigh, making the blue-haired girl's heart race. If she didn't do something now, she was going to end up jumping Sumire, and then everything would be blown.

"Uh, so I don't know what's bothering you, but… I thought maybe we could, uh…." Lucia paused. Her insides were squirming. "I thought maybe we could go out, and… I don't know. Have some fun. Make you feel better. So… yeah. Do you want to go?"

Underneath the sheets, Sumire's mind was racing. Before Lucia had started talking, Sumire had been thinking how nice Lucia smelled and how nice it was to curl into her and how nice it would be to kiss-- No, she needed to stop thinking about her that way. Lucia was a friend. But now Lucia was going to take her out?! That was weird. What was happening? First, Yoshiki, now all of this. Inside her head, she was screaming.

Outside her head, Lucia was getting nervous.

"So… do you want to go?"

"Oh, uh..," Sumire sniffled, "I'd love to. Can you give me a few minutes to change out of my uniform and get ready?" Lucia blushed a little. She felt like she was actually taking Sumire out on a date.

"Of course. I'm going to go have some tea, just let me know when you're ready." Lucia slowly got up.

"I shouldn't be long," Sumire said.

"Take your time, Sumire," Lucia replied. She stole one last glance, as she left the bedroom. She loved this girl so much. As she closed the door to the bedroom, she thought to herself that maybe, just maybe, she could tell Sumire. Lucia laughed to herself. Who was she kidding. She would always be Sumire's friend and nothing more. The tea would clear her head.

Meanwhile, Lola sat in the kitchen making the tea for Lucia. Whoever said eavesdropping was bad was really a very silly person. She smiled to herself. Getting those two together was going to be so much easier than she had thought.


End file.
